


Maps, indexes etc.

by Amande_sama



Series: The Power Chronicles [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amande_sama/pseuds/Amande_sama
Summary: A small selection of maps, indexes etc. for those who REALLY want to get into the story or those fantasy people (hi!) who loves looking at maps for stories!It is not necessary to understand the story in any way, but if someone is wondering what this place looks like; I made a map, and other helpful stuff!
Series: The Power Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Maps, indexes etc.

**Welcome to the Potentian Commonwealth + The very top of their enemy country, Scania.**

This map includes:

The mainland, with regions such as Oakwood Palace and Wash's very own Whitemount. and of course the royal capitol of KINGSLIGHT

Demec du Marque \- the rich land to the north, with the capitol EMERAUDE in bright, blue letters

Nochkit \- The Ghost Cliffs of the West. On this map it is a liiiiittle bit too much north, it's actually supposed to be straight left from the harbor city of Tempest

The Egeniellan Isles \- with its lovely capitol of MERCHANT'S SOLACE, also placed a liiittle bit too much to the north. Knock it down a few cms

Scania \- with the capitol of VALHALLA


End file.
